The Hogwarts rouges
by MamaOgre
Summary: Ever since he stepped into the wizarding world Harry Potter has maintained a thin line between Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived and Harry Potter Prankster named Wizecracker in the group known as the rouges. As third year comes around Harry has to decide where his future takes him. Especially when Sirius Black has escaped from Askerban. Alternate Universe possible Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

THE HOGWARTS ROUGES

CHAPTER ONE:

Thirteen year old Harry Potter sat in the bar of the leaky cauldren book and drink in hand as he awaited his best friend and fellow magical Danielle Greenwood. The pair had been best friends since the start of schooling aged five and were pretty much thick as thieves. However since Harrys first ever Hogwarts letter in the summer before his first year at Hogwarts the majority of his fellow students and the wizarding world in general had placed a strange expectation on him as the boy who lived. This was supported by Harrys heroics first year with Hermione Granger with the troll and the stone as well as the heroics with Ginevra Weasley in second year. Harry sighed as he thought over the confusion of first year and the hell of second year, he doubted he'd gotten through it without the help of his best friend and the friendship he'd made in the last train car of the Hogwarts express.

Harry looked up to see Susan Bones step through the floo with her best friend Hannah Abbott he hid his face behind his book as they shuffled past. He sighed in relief as he settled back down as his thoughts drifted over his friends.

For starters Neville Longbottom fellow third year Gryffindor was a strange combination of book stupid and street smart with a dash of self-confidence issues. As such he was brilliant at Herbology and Arthimancy but struggled with Transfiguration and charms, when taken away from _'proffessor'_ Severus Snapes overbearing presence Neville did much better with potions and often scored higher as a result. Harry knew that given the space and some extra time his dark haired friend would definitely become more self confident and self-assured. It didn't help that Nevilles grandmother was a cold bloodied harroden who could give Molly Weasley a run for her money in the way of shrieking matches. Harry however had great hopes for his Godbrother who had his sights set on being a herbology professor.

Harrys thoughts turned to the dark skinned and mysterious Blaise Zabini. The boy was a fellow third year in Slytherin house that both Danielle and Harry related to on an intelligence level as well as a survivalist. Blaise's mother was Constance Zabini the sister of an italian mobster and a notorious Black widow with a taste for money, blood and a string of dead husbands in her wake. Blaise had only survived by grace of being her son, a possible heir to a mafia family and having lived with his grandmother in Italy until his Hogwarts years. The thirteen year old was highly skilled in potions and ancient runes and was knowledgeable in world history both magical and muggle. Harry appreciated the italians aspirations of being an international buisnessman with pride.

Cedric Diggory was now a sixth year Hufflepuff and considered one of the more beautiful people to grace the halls of Hogwarts. Despite his gypsey good looks, kind blue eyes and brown hair, Cedric was rather intelligent and had recently passed his OWL's with high grades. Cedric was popular, intelligent and kind, a good cover for a prankster of skill. His aspirations were split between being a teacher or Hit wizard/ military man. It took both Padma Patil and Danielle to make the point that he could do both and come back as a charms or Transfiguration professor. Cedric had eventually agreed it was a good idea to experience the world first before turning to his charms notes to revise again.

Danielle Followed up as the third year Hufflepuff. With peircing grey eyes and long chestnut brown hair. Danielle Greenwood had grown up alongside Harry in little whinging under the care of her mother Suzanne Greenwood. Danielle and Harry had the grounding of the muggle world with the skills required to navigate the wizarding world thanks to Suzanne a half-blood witch who made her work as a lawyer in both worlds. Danielle was as much a wisecracker and sass machine as her mother was. Harry had seen first hand the intelligence and know how Danielle possessed to argue her way through any argument and had the gaul to finish any fight she was in. Thanks to a few run ins with Dudley, Harrys obese bully of a cousin. Suzanne had magicked the Dursleys to actually parent their son and as a consequence of finding out about the hatred for magic Suzanne had managed to position herself as Magical guardian to Harry as well and often ran interferance for the Dursleys sake when anything magical happened. This firmed up the friendship between Harry and Danielle to the point that of first year they were siblings in all but blood.

With Harry as the final Gryffindor third year the five of them formed the Hogwarts rouges. A band of intelligent rightous pranksters which evolved second year to include Fred and George Weasley a pair of Gryffindor twins from fifth year, Daphne Greengrass of his year from Slytherin and two Ravenclaws in the form of third year Padma Patil and second year Luna Lovegood. Both Hermione Granger and Ginevera Weasley had agreed to join the group from time to time which harry found out to be a good thing since their pranks were starting to need more wands, more time planning and both forms of intelligence to back it all up. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door from the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldren slam open and as he looked up his gaze met the piercing grey gaze of his best friend Danielle. The brunette walked into the room followed by her mother attracting both admiring and fearful glances from the surrounding patrons as they walked across Harry at his table.

"So" Danielle said sitting down opposite him with a knowing grin as Harry hugged Mrs Greenwood "How did you manage to get away with blowing up your cousin's aunt?"

"You really want to know?" Harry replied with a grin as another round of drinks and another room were ordered "or can you wait another ten minuites?"


	2. Chapter 2

HOGWARTS ROUGES

CHAPTER TWO

One by one Harrys remaining three best friends arrived and added to the tables jovial chaos which was finalised as Cedric came stumbling through the Floo network.

"Hey guys" he said with a lopsided grin as he shook off all the dusting of soot on his clothes "oh the weasley twins, Ginny and Hermione can't get here today their coming with Luna tomorrow instead"

"What did the weasley twins do now?" Danielle asked with a grin as Cedric ordered and paid for a butterbear "and how come Hermione's with them?"

"Hermione got invited over to theirs by Ginny and actually it was their brother Ronald this time" Cedric awncered truthfully "the guy stupidly left his homework until the last minuite..."

"so nothing unusual then" Danielle said straight faced before laughing with the others

"And as far as I'm aware" Cedric continued with a glare as if he wasn't interrupted "Ronald has to do his homework before they come here"

"how long do you guys reckon that will be?" Neville asked with a tilt of his head

"well if it was up to the young weasel he'd never do it" Harry replied remembering how much he'd put up with the red-headed food disposal first year before arguing with him the start of second "But I'll say if he's got him mother flaming up his backside he'll have it done by tomorrow"

"By the way Daphne messaged me before I got here" Blaise said after a sip of his drink "she'll meet us at the station she has to babysit her sister whilst her parents are dealing with some family overseas"

"Padma'll be here later with her sister and mother" Danielle added "she called us about three hours ago"

"Hey Dani" Harry said after looking around and realising Suzanne wasn't there any more "Where'd your mum go?"

"Oh she left after Blaise got here" Danielle replied with a grin "Mum'll be back later on tonight she's gotta finish paperwork and deal with the dursleys, she's gonna argue with them over taking you to Florida next year"

"Awesome" Harry said taking a swig of his pumpkin juice he was looking forward to that holiday.

"Why'd she gotta deal with your relatives?" their three friends asked as Danielle triumphantly cackled earning a raised eyebrow from Harry as he lowered his drink

"Ok so here's the deal" Harry said after a moment pulling his chair into the table and his friends pulled their chairs

*#*#*#*

Three hours later after much laughter, explanations and several rounds of pumpkin juice and butterbear the five of them looked up to see Suzanne come through the network with Padma, Pavarti and their mother Ezreli Patil coming through behind her.

"Hey mum" Danielle said loudly enough to attract their attention as she got to her feet

"Good to see you again Padma, Pavarti It's nice to see you join us, Mrs Patil looking gorgeous as always" Harry began joining the women giving Padma and Pavarti a hug before kissing a blushing Mrs Patils hand

"Why Thank you Mr Potter" Mrs Patil managed to say with a smile after reigning in her blush "I hope you'll allow my girls and I to join you for dinner"

"Of course" Harry replied earning a nod from Suzanne as she pulled Blaise, Neville and Cedric aside "I believe Tom has put the Barbecue meat platter, Multi veg soup and chocolate gateau as the specials"

And with statement the two adults and seven teens swept up to a private room deeper in the Leaky Cauldron. As Tom received their orders Mrs Patil disappeared long enough to secure a room for herself and her daughters.

"So did you manage it?" Danielle asked Padma after pulling her away from her sister as Neville began explaining the difference between the Aquatic and Land based strains of the same plants

"Of course what do you take me for" Padma replied looking vaguely insulted as she pulled a vial of potion out of her pocket and sliding it into Danielle's hand before lowering her voice"Daphne has the information on it along with several other instances of it's use...we felt it was right to bring them separately"

"Thank you" Danielle said switching it with a small perfume bottle and pocketing the original with expertise "This is much warranted"

Blaise smirked at the exchange before clearing his throat attracting attention

"Anything you want to share Greenie?" he asked earning frowns from Suzanne and Mrs Patil

"A final piece of the Suarez Collection Zamboni" Danielle fired back showing off the boxed item as everyone chuckled "I've been after this for months and Padma helped find it"

Danielle kissed it and pocketed it in a separate pocket before wilting slightly under the two mothers gazes

"I hope you're passing on your pocket money for that" Suzanne said with a raised eyebrow as Danielle made a show of passing money over to Padma who accepted it with a grin palming another acquired prank item and pocketing it underneath the exchange of money.

"What do you get if you cross a chicken and Jesus?" Harry asked reading loud from the joke book the Patils got him for his birthday

"An angry Catholic priest" Cedric threw in earning weird looks and deep belly laughs from Danielle who almost fell off her chair doing so.

"Yay you're learning" Neville crooned out earning laughter from everyone.

The joyful atmosphere continued through the rest of dinner and into the evening, the perfume exchange forgotten and as everyone filed up stairs for bed Danielle hugged Harry a good night slipping the potion and a note in his pocket. Harry pulled it out after her closed his door and read it

 _'Phase one complete, Phase two and three imminent Thunderbirds are go!'_

Harry grinned and destroyed the note before hiding the potion vial. Thunderbirds are definitely a go


	3. Chapter 3

The Hogwarts rouges.

Chapter three

Harry sat in the chair eyeing the vial in his hand as his friends buzzed around him catching up face to face, although different parts of the group had remained in consistent contact nothing was better than having the entire group together.

"So this potion is it?" Harry asked still staring at the vial as he turned it over in his hands "The modified skin colour changer"

"Pretty much" Padma replied looking solemn "It's taken Hermione, Daphne and I most of the summer to research, brew and test it for obvious reasons"

"So how does it work?" Neville asked trying to understand the research and somewhat failing although he completely got which plants were used and made note of the different ways they could be bought, cultivated and used for the brewing. "Can it be used more than one way?"

"At the moment we've got it down to being ingestible through food and drink" Padma replied "Although I'm pretty sure if we can tweak it, we can make it completely tasteless and use it as a spray"

Harry nodded at the information whilst still staring at the vial. The rouges were sitting in the private room from the previous evening awaiting the Weasleys, Pavarti and the adults to return from their shopping in Diagon alley and their jobs at their various businesses.

"Do you guys reckon that once we hit Hogwarts we can get the brewing and reaction times down?" Danielle asked who like Neville was looking over the paperwork Daphne handed her not two hours before hand

"I think we could" Daphne awncered with a smirk writing a few notes in her private pranks journal, Danielle smirked back, she knew that if Daphne joined in the plans for the general business premise floating around she'd be financially independent by eighteen.

"It could take some time though" Hermione added looking somewhat nervous "we might have to change the entire structure especially if we do what Padma suggested"

Harry looked at his bookworm friend thoughtfully, Out of the entire group Hermione was the most rule abiding and authority worshipping 'rouge' and as such Hermione was often asked to research rather than actually do the pranks although when she put her mind to it, her pranks were more fine tuned and long lasting on the "victims" she chose.

"Fair enough" Harry said pocketing the vial and standing up to stretch "I'd say we brew a few batches of this particular strain and after trialling it on a few deserving students we register it under our business name"

Blaise made a note of it in the book the group had set aside for their business idea along with attaching a copy of the research and notes for the potion in the book.

"I'll attach the adapted research and notes later on" Blaise announced before warding the book and sliding it into an enlarged pocket. "It'll go back to the hole in the wall once we get back to school"

"So What's gonna happen when we get back to school?" Cedric asked sending Harry a brief worried glance as he passed around several cups of pumpkin juice "there's a few dealings abroad that I think..."

"Is this about Black escaping Azkerban?" Luna asked in her airy fairy tone causing the group to tense horribly

"Yes" Cedric awncered lamely not bothering to finish his sugar coating statement

"Don't under worry guys" Harry said softly "I've known about Sirius Black since the press release earlier this summer and I know about his 'involvement' with my parents as such I recommend we ALL remain on guard and train in the use of defensive spells, shielding, banishments and what not"

"I say we get the weasley twins to develop some protection prank stuff" Luna added with a faraway smile "Plus it'll give them stock for when they open their joke shop"

Everyone in the room nodded and laughed before they agreed on a loose plan of spell practising and what to tell the weasley twins when they got back with Ginny. Harry set Hermione on fine tuning the training plan finalising it when they got their schedules for the year. Harry tried to ignore the frown forming an Danielle's face

"What's wrong Dani?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head "What's got the HobGoblin all riled up?"

"Wasn't the only reason my mum got your magical guardianship was because your godfather Sirius Black was incorrectly locked up?" Danielle replied questioning as Harry frowned too, the rest of the rouges looked to her, horror crossing all the pure-bloods faces. If Sirius Black was Harrys God-father he'd be long dead if he had led voldemort to the potters.

"I'm pretty sure" Harry began in an even tone his face becoming decisively neutral"That if Mr Black even managed to swear the godfather oath we'd be able to use that to our advantage ...right now however we need to plan for the general possibilities"


	4. Chapter 4

THE HOGWARTS ROUGES:

 _AUTHORS NOTE: My uppermost apologies for being late with this story. I've spent the past eight months or so moving and dealing with having to adapt travel plans to get to my real job and having issues with other notoriously boring nonsense...anyway on with the chapter. _

CHAPTER FOUR:

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table pushing a small amount of food across his plate. The past twenty four hours had been some of the most mind numbing and almost painful in his whole life. He had followed Danielle into asking her mother about Sirius Blacks case and when told there was a chance he was completely innocent, asking to the point of pleading her to look into it for him...If Sirius Black was innocent after all this was his chance to be fully free of the Dursleys. Stumbling across the Weasley elders discussing Black like he was completely guilty had Harry experiencing several nightmares he hadn't had for several years. The Dementors on the train hadn't helped either and as such harry potter sat at the welcoming feast aching from head to foot wishing for his bed in the rouges hideout. Neville, Hermione and Parvati kept an eye on him on strict orders of Danielle who watched eagle eyed alongside Cedric from the Hufflepuff table, Luna and Padma would alternate from eating their own food to discretely communicating with everyone from the Ravenclaw table whilst Blaise and Daphne held their own court with the Slytherins at the Slytherin table. As Dumbledore stood up and called order to give a few announcements several students and teachers including Dumbledore himself all began changing skin and hair colour...included amongst the students were Draco Malfoy the resident Daddies boy and Ronald Weasley the resident human garbage disposal. For a brief moment Harry stared at them in shock before throwing back his head and laughing as hard as the best of them. Everyone in the rouges relaxed somewhat as the potion worked and It had perked harry up in the best way possible.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

A now happy Harry walked through the door to the rouges hideout known as Enclave and threw his house cloak on his peg as everyone else filed in behind him and headed over to their particular bed. As Padma, Daphne and Hermione came through the door Harry threw his arms around each of them and hugged them for all his worth before releasing them

"Well done ladies most excellent work" He said sounding chuffed "We now know it works well"

We still need to work on the sprays and work on making it completely tasteless and..." Hermione began before Danielle threw a pillow at her from her bed area built in a rather high wall closet/shelf.

"We can start that tomorrow or even next week Granger" Danielle said as Harry grabbed the pillow and threw it back up at her and climbing up after it "Right now we should get some sleep, we have to deal with the sheep we call our fellow students tomorrow and I'd like to at least have a few hours before I do so"

Hermione frowned at the Hufflepuff who was considered Harry's right hand 'man' in all things then turned to do what everyone around them was doing and shuffled off to his bed areas as Blaise, Cedric and Neville settled into their own beds on a slightly lower shelf to them.

"All hidden?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head as their below them chatted amongst themselves as they got ready for bed

"All done boss" Blaise replied patting the specially charmed area which protected a third of their items as Neville and Cedric patted the other thirds.

"So...How shall we cause ultimate chaos this year?" Harry asked as Danielle pulled out her own notebook and a pen

"We have three hours for the first draft gentlemen" Danielle said with a grin "lets get this bitch started"


	5. Chapter 5

THE HOGWARTS ROUGES

CHAPTER FIVE:

October 1st 1993

Like with everything in life settling into the routine of being a Hogwarts student took at least two months for the average student...let alone those who both managed their own research and pranking the school at large in their spare time. Whilst the main group of rouges were all intelligent in their own right and had their own fields of speciality, It was why Harry was grateful that the rouges at large were such a diverse group of people. Sitting on a chair in the rouges enclave attempting to tie his shoes Harry watched his friends with a thoughtful expression.

First up was Hermione Granger: Resident Gryffindor bookworm and third year was considered the 'Brightest witch of her generation' by their teachers. Bookwise yes Hermione was remarkably clever and had the drive and research skills to rival many a scientist, historian and spell crafter. As such Hermiones magical strength was average at best and it often led to the others casting the spells and brewing the more dangerous and high risk potions. This didn't deter Hermione being their knowledge bank and voice of reason when it required it. After Cedric and the Weasley twins Hermione was the oldest witch of the group.

Thinking of being the voice of reason Daphne Greengrass was the other to be considered as such within the group. Despite being the Ice Queen of Slytherin, Daphne was -Harry thought- a weird combination of Padma, Hermione and Danielle. Like Hermione she was a well of obscure knowledge and wizarding laws, like Padma in the sense of possessing excellent organisational skills and like Danielle in sheer will and creativity. Daphne used her standing in Slytherin house to keep track of the more severe Blood Purists and dispense Rouge justice as and when necessary. It was thanks to Danielle that the rouges had a combined vault in Gringotts they used for buying their more obscure items and to be used for investments and to sway a few people over to their cause in a few years.

Padma Patil walked past Harry running a brush through her hair as a book floated in front of her. Like everyone in the group she was smart but rather quiet in large groups of people...unlike her sister Parvati who seamed the polar opposite. Padma however was the most organised of the rouges and had everyone's schedules fine-tuned down to a T. when it came to splitting the work especially research since Hermione would burn herself out if it was left to her. Harry felt a twinge in his chest as Padma tied her hair back and threw the book in her bag and her brush on her bed...whoever dated her in the next few years were going to be the most lucky person ever.

Fred and George Weasley: The fifth year Gryffindor twins whilst highly intelligent themselves and business minded, were pretty much the front for the rest of the rouges and often took the rap and detentions meant for the others. As such they got into the back rooms of Hogwarts and found the information desired and highly useful to the rouges both personally and professionally. The twins were heading towards their own joke shop and often used their trial products on the students to see what was good and what wasn't. Harry was incredibly grateful they helped out second year with the Dursleys much to the dismay of their brothers Ron and Percy.

Thinking of the Weasley twins led Harry to think of Ginevra Weasley: The youngest Weasley to grace Gryffindor House. Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley was one of the more powerful rouges magic wise and was pretty much the most popular rouge out of the group. This placed her in the best position of dispensing charmed pranks and other such items amongst the students of Hogwarts with very few spells being traced back to her. Ginny agreed that she was better at marketing the items rather than doing the research and spellwork. Harry was in talks with the three Weasleys to make the joke shop happen and Harry mentioned to the twins that Ginny was more of an asset to them long term rather than as a test subject...Ron was a much better candidate for that.

Harry finally thought of Luna Lovegood, Luna was the youngest out of the entire group sharing her birthday week with Harry, Danielle and Neville. But being the youngest didn't head her in the slightest, Luna followed Danielle in being highly creative with her magic and how she applied her intelligence to every day life, out of everybody Luna was the most accepting and trusting of the rouges as such she was the most bullied out of them from the other students but despite the bullying it put her in the perfect position to dispense potions, charms and lead the set up to several other long term pranks. Out of the extended group Luna was very close to becoming part of the inner circle.

Harry got to his feet and shrugged on his house robes and bag as Danielle jumped down from the higher bedding area and everyone else took the prank items they were planning to use on their victims of the week... first was Draco Malfoy who had been bullying first years form all houses and fellow third year Slytherins to follow him and set him up as a supposed rival to Harry which when he found out had Harry laughing so hard until his stomach hurt. Second was Ron Weasley he too had been bullying fellow students mainly the younger ones and a few third years in an attempt to get them to do his homework. Ernie MacMillan, Susan bones and Hannah Abbott whilst not bullying were voicing supposed concern over Danielle and Cedric being in an abusive relationship. Cho Chang and a few fourth year Ravenclaw girls had joined the Hufflepuffs on the abusive relationship bandwagon as well as causing Luna trouble every chance they had. Picking up the last few prank items for himself and pocketing them, Harry turned to his friends with a knowing smile.

"Shall we go then friends?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a gesture of his hand towards the door.

As Harry and his friends walked into the great hall for breakfast that morning after executing their plans looking like they meant business the students and teachers who'd turned up before them shivered like people had walked over their graves. Sitting down at the end of the Gryffindor table towards the door to the corridors Harry fought to maintain his calm facade as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott walked past them and Cho Chang and her gaggle of girls sat down at the Ravenclaw table a thought drifted through Harry's head which prompted him to hide his smile behind his tea cup

 _'let the party begin'..._


	6. Chapter 6

THE HOGWARTS ROUGES

CHAPTER SIX

December 23rd 1993

Harry stood in a line with Danielle, Neville, Cedric and Blaise at the Defence Professors table as Professor Lupin eyed each and every one of them with wary and tired eyes. All five of them had been caught by the Defence Professor after exiting the kitchens. All five of them had been missing meals in the great hall after the despicable episode between the three Hufflepuffs Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan, the four Ravenclaws Cho Chang, Morag McDougall, Marietta Edgecombe and Melissa Regan and themselves ended up with the others in the hospital wing with varied injuries, pranked charms and strange potions in their systems. Whilst Madam Pomfrey couldn't pin the potions and prank charms on them all five had earned multiple detentions from the teachers who descended on the chaos due to fighting back. Both harry and Danielle voiced the fact that the other students both attacked first and had been bullying them from the first week of school with unwanted rumours and fired spells at odd times and if the teachers actually did their jobs there wouldn't be fighting. The outburst prompted Snape, McGonagoll and Dumbledore empty all three houses of their house points and gave the seven other students detentions too. After giving notice to their friends to stop earning points, The main bank of rouges served their detentions and went to lessons in absolute silence. The rouges never volunteered answers to teachers questions or asked the questions they normally asked, they even gave in their own homework to the basic requirements the teachers asked for. Whilst the rouges at large had made the effort to be seen during school hours they had all but disappeared from the school afterwards. Their silent protests affected Quiddich with Harry, Cedric and Danielle refusing to play at all and Cho being unable to play due to injury

The students who had attacked them suffered under a slew of severe public pranks which were severely humiliating, The professors tried and failed to pin it to the missing rouges but to no avail. As such by the time the Christmas holidays came around the teachers were surprised the rouges had even stayed for the holidays at all. The rouges kept up their silent protest much to the dismay of the headmaster and his flunkies. The rouges kept to their enclave only venturing out to eat in the kitchens and to comb the library for books to copy and to the student potion stores at night. Harry kept his face neutrally blank and from looking to his friends beside him, the five of them had been the ones to do most of the thievery alongside the Weasley twins they'd been caught before doing this nights raiding and he'd feared they would be in detention for doing so for the rest of the school year. Professor Lupin looked to each of their faces before ending with his before sighing from his seat

"I do not blame you for keeping out of the limelight" Lupin began sounding as tired as he looked "Especially since your fellow students have caused as much damage as has been caused to them"

Each one of them kept quiet shifting on their feet uncomfortably due to standing too long. Professor Lupin sighed again, got to his feet and walked around the table to stand the same side as his students

"I am however concerned for your well being and that of your friends" Professor Lupin announced "Apart from lessons and detentions you are not seen by teacher or student alike, this protest of yours is harming you as well as you fellow students"

"To be honest Professor Lupin" Danielle began being the groups speaker in all "If the faculty did their jobs the first time it was reported which was on September 1st of this year, no one would be suffering now"

"Are you admitting to the current round of pranks being suffered by the Ravenclaws and your fellow Hufflepuffs?" Professor Lupin asked a glint in his eye and a faint smirk on his lips

"Why would we admit to being bullies Professor?" Harry asked anger sparking up in his own eyes

"Bullies like them are abhorrent and are not worth our sympathies" Blaise continued he too looked angry

"Each one of us has been bullied at some point in the past five to ten years Professor" Cedric admitted looking rather sheepish

"Why would we become what would disgust us?" Danielle finished with a slight frown at which Professor Lupin chuckled slightly

"No none of you five would become bullies" Lupin finally said and with a shrug of his shoulders "Pranksters sure but not bullies"

The five rouges shared a look between them sending a tonne of information back and forth before agreeing on the final result

"The only prank we'll admit to is the skin changing potion at the start of term feast" Danielle said a faint smirk crossing her lips "And that's because..."

"...Because it was two terms ago" Lupin finished still smiling "And you cannot be punished for it...I cannot actually take any points for what I've found out today or give you any detentions all I can advise you is to come back to the great hall for at least one meal per day until the new term starts and re-integrate yourselves back into the student population in the new year"

"Yes Professor" the five rouges crooned back since they were planning to do so anyway as part of a series of pranks they were planning for the teachers.

"And if you feel the urge to prank others at least make them harmless" Professor Lupin said still smiling "And you five can go now"

"We only prank people if they deserve it professor" Harry admitted as everyone else filed out of the door "We're not like the Marauders they were bullies disguised as pranksters, we're our own group"

Harry and Danielle had never seen a professor turn around so quickly and look nearly as terrified as Professor Lupin did just then

"What did you say about the marauders?" He asked both terrified and intrigued

"The marauders were bullies professor" Danielle replied from the door a faint smirk on her lips "Or were you too busy alternating between being a bully yourself and being a werewolf to notice"

Harry fake laughed at his friends supposed joke before closing the door behind them. As the five used several secret passageways to get away form the defence office down to the dungeons where the potions supply room was situated...Professor Remus John Lupin walked back around his table and staggered into his chair as the glory days of being a Marauder collapsed around him.


	7. Chapter 7

THE HOGWARTS ROUGES

CHAPTER SEVEN

April 12th 1994

The rouges sat in the enclave munching on the victory feast the elves sent up for them. The Weasley twins had managed to secure two summer internships, one with Danielle mother Susanne and one with Zonkos. Both had agreed that separate internships would help out their dreams of their own joke shop in the long run although both came with the provisos that the twins received outstandings on the required OWLS they were to take later this year. The twins drive to succeed in their quest drove the twins to work three times as hard as they normally would and as such had spent the last term receiving outstandings in every subject apart form potions which were acceptables. Snape hated everyone not in silver and green so the twins weren't too bothered, the detentions continued due to teachers being wary of them but that still fell in the rouges favour so no-one really cared.

Everyone in the rouges felt it was overdue that the Weasley twins were to be celebrated for actually doing good night so called on the elves to throw a feast worthy of them. So for the past two hours the rouges merely ate, laughed and conversed with each other at ease.

"So what pranks should we play on the teachers over the next two months and what end of year prank should happen?" Fred asked with a grin as he settled down his glass of Pumpkin juice a little hastily

"I say we prank them by making them like the animals their similar to or their Animagus form" Daphne said offering copies of her notes "I have three different ways to do it a potion we can either put on their chairs, we can do a charm over their cutlery and plates or we can transfigure a few pebbles and stones into animals with transferable charms attached to them"

"This is a pretty extensive prank and decently researched Daph" Luna chirped from her hammock in the corner reading the notes Daphne had handed to her.

"Rather envelope pushing I'd say" Neville said with a chuckle

"Is pranking the teachers a wise assumption?" Hermione asked nervously "We are going into Exam season after all"

"I suggest their set on a timer of sorts" Blaise suggested pulling out his own pen and writing a few notes himself "And alternate teachers so it lasts longer, it doesn't happen at once and no-one teacher is singled out"

"How about putting them in food?" Fred asked with a tilt of his head as he read the detailed notes

"And have them somewhat themed...like Canary Cremes or Parrot Pops" George added scribbling a few notes down the side of his copy of notes.

"I think you and George should focus on your OWLS and leave the teachers to us" Cedric said piling more food on his plate "Save your ideas for the end of term prank"

"That is wise" Harry announced pretty much nailing the door shut to the Weasley twins slipping back in their ways somewhat.

"Fair enough" George said with a grin "Best get to working out our own schedule for that Fred"

"I quite agree" Fred added grinning a similar grin to his twin as he pulled out his own notebook and a pen to scribble a few ideas

"So we have the prank for the teachers locked in?" Daphne asked with a hopeful glint in her eye...not all of her prank ideas were accepted without some form of tweaking or some rewrite.

"Lockdown on the teacher prank people" Harry said with a click of his fingers and a grin "Well done Daph"

"Want help distributing the work Daphne? Padma?" Danielle asked offering her help to charm the pebbles and stones whilst Blaise offered to make the potions that would be used to cover the cutlery and plates.

"Whilst that's being sorted we should work out what the end of term prank should be?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and enquired look.

"I have an Idea" Luna said hopping out of her hammock and placing an open book on the table for everyone to see "Well its both Neville and mine...here it is"

It took a moment to share it around the group and copy the notes but afterwards several people had the same Cheshire Cat grin on their faces as they eagerly looked between Harry, Luna and Neville hoping beyond hope that it would be used.

***LINEBREAK *** LINEBREAK***LINEBREAK***

May 2nd 1994

"Did your mum manage to get Sirius's trial records?" Harry asked Danielle as they walked along the Black Lake during a rare moment away from their friends.

"No" Daniele replied sadly pulling out something from her inner cloak pocket "Although she's made progress with the goblins and managed to get them to open your parents will we'll find out the finer details when we go there after the school year ends if not earlier but it does state Black did do the Godfather ritual with you as well as an adoption ritual...here it's all there in mums letter"

Harry took the offered letter from his friend and began to read climbing to sit on some of the rocks part-way through. He frowned as he read page after page of details only people with an agenda would want to hide. Harry anded back the letter before he could tear it apart

"It doesn't help no-one knows where Black is right now" Danielle added sitting next to her friend and pseudo brother after pocketing the letter "If he does turn up here we all know what to do"

Harry took her hand and gave it a grateful squeeze whilst they watched the giant squid ideally floating across the lakes surface sending a wave back to the younger students further along the lake bank.


	8. Chapter 8

THE HOGWARTS ROUGES

CHAPTER EIGHT

May 16th 1994

It had taken a bit of time for the appropriate charms and spells to be learned and applied to the collection of pebbles and stones they'd collected, for the potions to be properly brewed and for the house elves to be talked into helping them apply the potion to the appropriate cutlery and plates. As such it was very early for a Monday that the rouges were applying the first round of potions to four professors sets.

"OK everyone" Harry said finishing the final bits to Dumbledores plate...everyone knew that their supposedly esteemed headmaster was on Harrys very small but significant hit list "That is everything done and remember Dumbledore gets the most hits with Snape in second and McGonagoll in third"

"But why McGonagoll in third?" Hermione asked in a slight whine from her seat near the kitchen, the Marauders map in front of her.

"She isn't as good a teacher as you think she is Hermione" Danielle replied a little too softly Out of everyone in the rouges who'd been bullied Hermione had been protected by teachers much more than the others had been. Hermione scrunched up her face for a second then opened her mouth

"Whilst she is good at teaching transfiguration we can give her that" Harry added stopping the Hermione rant in its tracks "She doesn't always listen when we need her too...remember first year and the stone"

"The charms for McGonagoll are remarkably shorter than Dumbledores and Snapes if that helps?" Danielle continued

"Besides you can respect her for her talents Hermione were not going to stop you" Daphne added as she finished her own load of potion use and began packing up her stuff. Hermione took a moment to think about first year before nodding and looking back at the map and getting a look of surprise.

"Best get into place I see professors Lupin and Sprout scurrying around their floors" She said scrambling to her feet.

Harry wiped his hands clean, charmed the set of plates and cutlery to only activate when touched by the intended victim, wiped his wand clean and packed everything away before joining Hermione, Daphne and Danielle at the door.

"OK lets go" Hermione said still reading the map and leading the group through a few secret passageways to their new starting point near the rouges enclave. Getting into place and seeing Professor Sprout Hermione wiped the map and stuffed it into Harrys bag as quick as she could "Morning Professor Sprout" Danielle chirped as brightly as she could as some of the other rouges came out of the room behind them.

"Good morning Miss Greenwood, fellow students, Did you all sleep well?" She asked with a smile

"Yes Professor Sprout" Everyone crooned together sounding ever so slightly like a flock of birds

"Can we walk with you to breakfast Professor?" Neville asked a little too excitedly "I wanted to ask about the properties of Turtle snappers"

"Of course Mr Longbottom" Professor Sprout answered unwillingly nailing the groups alibi for the nest half an hour "Fire away"

For the nest half an hour the rouges and Professor Sprout walked down to the great hall for breakfast asking many questions about plants not completely covered by Herbology amidst Nevilles multiple questions about Turtle Snappers. As they reached some seats halfway down the tables for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the pranks kicked in on Professors Dumbledore, McGonagoll, Snape and Lupin. McGonagoll was supporting cat ears and a tail which surprised nobody at all since she was a cat Animagus. Lupin was either a wolf or some sort of dog due to his snout and ears...Danielle and Harry took note at the surprise, shame and fear in Lupins face before he rushed out of the great hall. Every one started to laugh as Dumbledore grew horns and began bleating like a goat.

"Is professor Snape really an Elephant?" Luna asked in an airy tone causing everyone to turn to the potions master in surprise before they all fell about laughing.

They slowly stopped laughing along with the others as three pale looking students came running in from outside, Several of the unaffected teachers stood up and rushed down to them as they collapsed in front of Professor Sprout.

"What's happened?" she asked in concern double checking the first student over as Luna and Padma helped the other two

"There's a strange big dog in the grounds" The student tended by Professor Sprout gasped Harry was sure he was second year Ravenclaw Toby Bright "He changed briefly into a man before going back to a dog and disappeared again"

"What did he look like as a man?" Came Professor Sprouts next question in a worried tone as Toby looked up at her absolutely terrified

"Sirius Black" Toby replied "He looked like Sirius Black"

***LINEBREAK***LINEBREAK***LINEBREAK***

May 26th 1994

Harry stood with his friends as Sirius Black was taken under Susanne Greenwoods lawyer wing much to the anger and frustration of both Minister Cornelius Fudge and 'Professor' Snape. Thanks to the rouges quick thinking back before the start of the year, the plan they had formed with Danielle's mother and a few visits to both the ministry and a reputable Potions master. It helped that the ragged looking Sirius Black spent the past ten days hanging around Hogwarts long enough to get the right people there to do so. Sirius Black was a free man with the promise of being paid from the ministry twelve years back pay as an Auror and rewarded twelve years on top of that compensation for being locked up illegally. Snape was so mad the faint traces of the animal charm from the pranking that morning reared up again with a vengeance prompting Snape to have a prominent Elephants trunk and ears.

"Its surprising Snapes inner animal is an elephant" Luna chirped as they walked back into the castle behind the fleeing potions master

"Maybe its because he never forgets a grievance?" Neville asked remembering Professor Lupins Dementor lesson at the start of the year

"Maybe you're right Neville" Harry replied before chuckling "Or maybe because he's always trumping on about something?"

The groups laughter rang out loud and clear earning frowns from a few students and teachers alike. Whilst a lot of smaller general pranks could be contributed to anybody at Hogwarts. Very specific, publicly humiliating and dangerously close to satire pranks were hitting people after very bad interactions with the group at large. It had gotten so bad that the Changs, Mrs Edgecombe, the MacMillans, Mrs Abbott and Director Bones were summoned to a private meeting at Gringotts with the parents of the rouges the week following the end of school to discuss how and what to do to end the conflict and the pranks at large. Cho Chang had developed a faint eye and shoulder tick due to all the stress due to that the rouges had stepped down on the pranks issued to their bullies and focused on their side projects and schoolwork. This change had again attracted Professor Lupins attention and had prompted him to keep an extra close eye on them. Assigning both detentions and extra homework assignments as not to attract any unwanted attention form the other teachers. The rouges at large chuffed at their defence teachers attention but the inner circle knew better and used that time wisely. By asking for stories of his time at Hogwarts as a student and carefully asked about the Marauders in such a way that professor lupin gave away much more than he thought he'd done.

The extra attention ate into the set-up of routine pranks geared towards Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley both of whom had managed to keep to themselves and severely toned down their bullying to the occasional pot shot at loner students who were able to handle themselves without much backup. Crabbe and Goyle the bookends who everyone assumed had half a brain between them had learned by Christmas not to follow Malfoy into stupid situations and as such often pulled their leader away from trouble before he aggravated it further. Whilst generally liked Ron Weasley never had much support in bullying since Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan got caught out in a pranks cross hairs trying to stop him. The rouges however weren't too bothered their fellow students had learned to ignore the two bigots and keep out of their way reducing the need for the rouges revenge pranks. Settling down for lunch in the great hall the rouges had all decided to eat together at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

"Well isn't it peachy that Black isn't after you Potter" Malfoy spat out coming up to stand before them with his bookends in tow "Such a shame"

Come on Draco their not worth it" Crabbe said tiredly grasping his shoulder to lead him on which Malfoy pulled out of

"You don't want detention again do you?" Goyle asked as crossing his arms looking as worried as Crabbe was

"Listen to your friends Heir Malfoy" Harry said in a warning tone everyone in the vicinity but Malfoy picked up "Their not going to tolerate your stupidity for much longer if you keep this up"

"Doesn't this mean you become Heir Black properly now?" Danielle asked keeping the conversation civilly on par and on topic.

"Yes it does Danielle thank you for reminding me" Harry said with a grin "It means Malfoy that after being Lord Apparent for House Potter until I'm fourteen, It means I'm Heir Apparent for House Black until Sirius dies or produces his own heir and that means I'm above you in social and economic standings that you value above all"

Malfoy looked absolutely livid, terrified and upset all in one go before storming off in a huff. Both Crabbe and Goyle looked relieved and gave and of respect to Harry before walking off after their friend.

"I have a feeling that Crabbe and Goyle are thinking over their lives as Malfoys bookends and wondering if they could befriend others...at least in their own house outside of him" Cedric said thoughtfully looking after them "And when they do it will be a very good day at Hogwarts"

Everyone snorted at the comment and turned to each their lunch and surprisingly everyone agreed to it.


	9. Chapter 9

THE HOGWARTS ROUGES

CHAPTER NINE

JUNE 29th 1994

The rouges sat at their house tables for the last day of the school year with private grins plastered over their faces. They'd made it through the year not being caught on pranks with a ninety percent success rate. The Weasley twins were the ten percent caught but that was to be expected. The bullying situation in their year had been turned down with Mr and Mrs Weasley joining the meeting at Gringotts as well as the Malfoys. The two howlers delivered to the youngest male Weasley and to Malfoy at breakfast had been the surprising highlight of everyones day. The teachers faired a little better too. McGonagoll caught onto the pattern after giving Luna a questionable detention after giving in her homework. Professor Lupin too had caught onto the pattern and dropped all contact with the rouges outside of class. Much to Harrys dismay. He'd been looking forward to the stories Lupin had been telling them about James and Lily potter, especially Lily since Harry had proven over and over again he was more like his mother than his father.

Letters from Susanne and Sirius had the inner rouges confident that Sirius was healing well and that Harry would be out of the Dursleys control and in Sirius's care by the time the meeting was to happen. Many harmless and crowd rousing pranks echoed across the hallways of Hogwarts for two weeks afterwards. Colour changing butterflies followed many a student around as Suits of armour sang many a rousing drinking song and football chant. Fireworks would set odd on alternate nights from the roof of Hogwarts and dictate many a battle between different races although harry was sure it was the work of others rather than the rouges. Besides apart from the harmless pranks the rouges were pretty much clear. The Weasley twins had finished their OWLs and felt quietly confident they'd gotten the required passes for their summer jobs.

As Dumbledore stood up to give his end of year speech still looking like a partially deformed goat Harry thought back to a week earlier when he and Danielle were strolling through the courtyard on their way to their classes when Malfoy stopped before them without Crabbe and Goyle at his back and with a dark frown on his face.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"This is all your fault potter" Malfoy shrieked attracting quite a few other students attention who instantly formed a crown around them._

 _"Erm what's my fault Malfoy?" Harry asked with a slight frown of his own and a tilt of his head_

 _"My friends abandoning me, consistent pranks and attacks on my presence" Malfoy answered shrilly "And your constant parade of mudbloods and half-breeds"_

 _"Let me get this straight Malfoy 'cause you've lost me a bit" Danielle began stepping forwards "You're blaming a series of unrelated problems along with your insecurities with the mundane-born and people of dual heritage being friends with The famous Harry Potter"_

 _"I wasn't talking to you" Malfoy spat stepping incredibly close to Danielle with venom in his eyes "You filthy little mudblood"_

 _For a brief moment Malfoy looked triumphant as Danielles face switched through a few looks of rage disgust then determination. Rearing back slightly whist clearing her throat Danielle gobbed in Malfoys face with surprising accuracy before rubbing her hand in it_

 _"YOU'VE GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE, YOU BIG DISGRACE WAVING YOUR BANNER ALL OVER THE PLACE" she screamed loudly_

 _"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU" Harry began joining in Danielles singing as he caught onto what she was doing_

 _many students rushed forwards to join in the singing and as such the courtyard was soon host to several rousing renditions of Queen songs prompting Headboy Percy Weasley to run off to get the professors. The cover of the group gave Danielle and harry the chance to pull Malfoy out of the way and attach an annoying reoccurring pranks to him. They knocked him out, cleared their wands and left to go to class as the teachers arrived followed by an out of breath Headboy._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Harry was brought back to the great hall by a nudge from both Neville and Hermione just in time to hear Dumbledores final words.

"I hope you all enjoy your summers away from here and come back next year willing to learn and improve" He finished with a smile and a flourish of his hands. Harry cleared his mind quickly as he met the headmasters eyes and mentally gave him the two finger salute.

The faint flinch from Dumbledore had Harry smile as he turned to eat the last dinner at Hogwarts in the morning they were taking the Hogwarts express back to London and the muggle world. As Dumbledore sat down the final prank of the year exploded. Four different coloured fires attached tot he four house banners pulling the house animals from the fabric and giving them some form of life as they prowled around the Great Hall sniffing at the laughing students as coloured sparks fell from the ceiling and fading mere feat from students heads. Along with brightly coloured words hanging in the sky saying

 _"WELL DONE LEAVING STUDENTS OF 1994, SEE YOU NEXT YEAR SINCERELY THE ROUGE SQUAD OF HOGWARTS"_

Harry and his fellow rouges shared a look and shook their heads at the laughing Weasley twins before joining the celebrations. Tomorrow was a new day and new pranks would have to wait to be played.

 _JUNE 30TH 1994_

Ron Weasley sat on the Hogwarts train heading back to London with a tick in his shoulder, an eye to the door and a frown on his face. Ever since the beginning of the year he'd been pranked mercilessly, he thought it was the twins at first but as they varied over the year Ron fell into himself more and more apart from the occasional outbursts of bullying to the younger years who he felt laughed at him. Ron's mind drifted to the two major pranks which made him question both himself and his Hogwarts experience at large.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ron Weasley watched the lone fifth year Gryffindor from across the common room with obvious disdain. Carroll Lewisham had turned down the youngest Weasley boy for the last time. Ron waited until the common room was mostly empty and Carroll made to go to the girls dorms. Ron struck and pulled Carroll out of the common room and into an abandoned room further along the seventh floor. Unaware that he was being watched by two pairs of eyes._

 _"I'm so going to enjoy this Lewisham" Ron purred trying up the fifth year without magic before reviving her._

 _"The Fuck Weasel" Carroll eventually spat out when she realised what was happening_

 _"I'm going to take what I am due Lewisham and since you're a muggle born you're going to experience the grace of a pure-blood"_

 _Ron Weasley never saw his twin brothers open the door behind him and attack with several magic spells as well as having superglue lathered on his hands and attached to his groin. It took five hours for a teacher to realise Ron Weasley was missing and it took another two on top of that for the spells on Weasley to wear off enough for a teacher to hear him and take him to Madam Pomfrey...who had the unenviable task of removing his hands from his crotch._

 _Ron entered the great hall and suddenly felt both satisfaction and annoyance flair up as he saw second year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood._

 _"Hey Looney" Ron called out barely recognising the rouges sitting around her "Why are you so weird?"_

 _"Hello Ronald" Luna replied sweetly buttering her toast "How are you today?"_

 _"Don't you hello me Looney we're not friends...and guess what you don't have any friends either...Looney Lovegood is a Loner"_

 _"The hell is wrong with you Weasley?" Harry asked as Danielle and Blaise shifted themselves to both covertly cast a spell each and to look threatening enough to deter Ron Weasley. Ron frowned at Harrys intrusion_

 _"No-one asked you to interfere Potter...Looney is a loner I can deter from bothering anyone else with her looniness"_

 _"Mr Weasley that will do" Professor Flitwick said frowning at the youngest Weasley male "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with me"_

 _"They started it professor" Ron grumbled as both Blaise and Danielle fired off their spells "Always being bullies professor"_

 _"Be that what you believe Mr Weasley" Flitwick replied with a frown "On your way Weasley, eat breakfast then go to class"_

 _Ron Weasley did as he was told and flounced off to the end of the Gryffindor table. He frowned at the laughter which followed him through the rest of breakfast, down the corridor towards the Transfiguration classroom unaware he had a pair of antlers growing out of his head. It took until the end of Transfiguration for even Professor McGonagoll to notice and send him to Madam Pomfrey._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Ron Weasley was drawn out of his reverie when he heard the carriage door open and looked up to see Danielle Greenwood swan through on her way elsewhere. Ron knowing the pranks on him were reoccurring and had the rouges trademarks over them, shrank back into his seat as not to be seen by the Hufflepuff earning a strange look from his brother Percy and his girlfriend Penny Clearwater. The previous Headboy and girl made a few connections and got to their feet with the intent to confront the serial pranksters.

Further along the train in a private carriage Draco Malfoy sat mumbling to himself over nothing. Both Crabbe and Goyle tried to engage the Malfoy heir in conversation earlier but to no avail. Draco Malfoy was too wrapped up in his mind and thoughts over the past year and the two major pranks which worried Malfoy and made him think over his time at Hogwarts.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Draco Malfoy couldn't help but smirk as he saw Lisa Smealton try to push past him and fail due to being pushed into the wall._

 _"You are rather pretty" Malfoy purred rubbing himself against her rather uncomfortably. "I have a proposition for you Smealton"_

 _"Let me go Malfoy" Lisa semi-begged as she struggled to pull out her wand to hex him_

 _"Hmm No" Malfoy replied still smirking "My proposition is for you to warm my bed Smealton you're a worthy pure blood despite being a black girl"_

 _Malfoy saw stars as Lisa kneed him in the groin hard and cast a disorientation spell on him before fleeing down the corridor. It took the rest of the day for Malfoy to show his face in the great hall and by then word had reached the Rouges ears. Malfoy sat down and began eating unaware he'd ingested a strong long-lasting impotency potion, he wouldn't learn of the damage until seventh year._

 _It was so close to the end of the year and Draco Malfoy couldn't shake off the feeling that what he'd done to Danielle Greenwood and Harry Potter was coming back to haunt him. He saw Ginny Weasley standing and talking with a mudblood first year Malfoy thought was named Edward Bryce. Malfoy pushed the weird feeling aside and ignored the calls of Crabbe and Goyle to ignore the other students so they could get back to do their homework. He swanned over to the two Grifindors with strong intent to berate them for their status as Mudblood and blood traitor._

 _"Weasley why do you sully your status as Pureblood with the filth?" Malfoy asked eyeing the young Hufflepuff beside her with disdain "Even if you are a Blood traitor there's no reason..."_

 _"What I do with my time and who I talk to is none of your concern Heir Malfoy" Ginny replied with a cool tone and a raised eyebrow "Now Clear off before I prank you"_

 _"How dare you..." Malfoy began not recognising the_

 _"You heard her Malfoy shove off" Edward Bryce added showing he wasn't as scared as some of the other first years were_

 _"Bryce you're a filthy mudblood and not worth my time" Malfoy said turning on his heal to walk away before something struck him out of the blue and music began playing loudly down the hall. Malfoy paled significantly as he recognised the music._

 _"YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE YOU BIG DISGRACE WAVING YOUR BANNER ALL OVER THE PLACE!"_

 _Laughter and the music of Queen followed Draco Malfoy as he fled down the corridor towards the Slytherin common rooms._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Draco Malfoy continued to brood as both Crabbe and Goyle, having watched Malfoy for the past hour with both sorrow and worry in their eyes. They had attempted to reconnect with the Malfoy heir but the past hour proved otherwise, they quietly left the carriage to go find potter with the intent to apologise for their actions of the past few years and offer a hand of friendship. Both boys were hoping to at least have a clean slate with the rouges if nothing else.

AUTHORS NOTE:

PLEASE FAVORATE AND REVIEW!, THAT WAY I KNOW WHICH WAY I'M GOING WITH THIS.


	10. Chapter 10

THE HOGWARTS ROUGES

CHAPTER TEN:

Harry sat at the large table one side of Sirius with Danielle on the other in Gringotts thinking of the still solemn yet thoughtful Dudley back at the Greenwood home as Sirius filled out page after page of paperwork. Collecting Harrys stuff from the Dursleys had been both hilarious and terrifying in equal measure. The Dursleys had tried to call bull on Sirius's release as he pulled out adoption papers for Harry. Fighting had broken out earning calls to both the police and for an Ambulance, in the scuffle Vernon had pulled out a gun and shot at Suzanne missing her entirely and hitting Petunia in the back. Almost a week of intense police interrogation and waiting at the hospital had ended up with a dead Petunia and Vernon awaiting trial for second degree manslaughter. Sirius and Suzanne had agreed that Dudley going into the system would do more harm than good so he was adopted by Suzanne. In the chaos Dumbledore had turned up and tried to interfere earning a wash of hexing and a solid bruise on his face from the slap Suzanne had given him.

The chaos of the past week had turned Dudley from the resident bully into a silent non-responsive teenager. All he did was punch at the punching bag in the garage and eat not even a third of what Danielle and Harry would eat Harry worried that Dudley would explode at the wrong time and both he and whoever triggered him off would get hurt, especially if it was one of his friends, as such Harry and Danielle had run some interference giving Dudley enough space to go over everything in his own time.

"Lord Black" A goblin named Burchoke announced from the Door "Lord and Lady Malfoy are here with their son as well as The Weasleys with their youngest son"

"Thank you Burchoke let them in" Sirius replied shuffling the last of his papers to the goblin at the end of the table as Burchoke did as he asked

The Malfoy and The Weasley parents entered the room with looks of destain shot to each other. Ronald and Draco however both looked down trodden and tired looking, Harry had a feeling neither of them had much sleep and the pranks played on them didn't really help much. For once Harry was happy to have admitted to being behind half the pranks which let his friends off the hook both Ron and Draco would have completely wilted if all the rouges were here, Danielle shared a look with him which revealed she felt exactly the same.

"Will your allies joining us Lord Black?" Lucius Malfoy asked as everyone was finally seated and introduced

"No Lord Malfoy" Sirius replied rather serenely gesturing a hand to both Harry and Danielle either side of him "Both my godson and Miss Greenwood admitted to the third of the pranks committed to your children we have prove they did"

"Are they to be punished?"Molly asked with slightly narrowed eyes before being nudged by a frowning Arthur

"They will be punished yes" Sirius replied shifting in his seat "Due to a family emergency however it has been delayed for a week"

Molly nodded but kept her tongue, harry then knew that Arthur had asserted his authority over his banshee wife.

"May I ask why Heir Potter and Miss Greenwood administered the pranks?" Narcissa asked earning a slight frown from her husband

"I would like to know that too" Arthur added sounding like he was trying to keep even tempered and his voice calm

"The pranks we administered were retaliations for their bullying of us and students who are our friends" Harry said aloud after being gestured to by Sirius "We did stop by Christmas however"

"We were having trouble form other students and teachers at the time" Danielle continued their story having agreed to a set timeline with the others on the train ride home to minimise damage between the families as possible "They were pranked only twice by us then...we're not sure who else pranked them I believe they were bulling other students at some point"

"Thank you for telling us Miss Greenwood" Narssisa said with the bow of the head before turning to her son with a parental look that said it all _'_

"So do you Ronald" Arthur said a frown on his normally jovial face "I offer an apology of my own too for not knowing and disciplining my son earlier"

"So do I" Lucius said a flash of surprise in his eyes at mirroring a Weasley

"I thank you and accept your apologies Lord Malfoy, Mr Weasley" Sirius replied with a tilt of his head "I am sure however if you had found out earlier you would have disciplined them without their fellow students resorting to pranks"

Both men nodded and shared a look that they would have done so regardless of what affiliation they were...proving to harry both men loved their sons and wanted what was best for their children and wanted the best out of them too.

"My allies and I have decided to offer a compromise with you so this wouldn't happen again" Sirius said continuing the session in the way it was decided by the adults "We will sign a group letter to the headmaster and have our children in completely different classes from your own and have Hogwarts completely limit their contact unless it is the great hall where the teachers are we wish for you to sign as well so the protection is for your sons as well as ours and any retaliations or pranks from any of them then they will be punished equally"

Both parents looked at each other as if debating amongst themselves and each other the validity of the letter and if the other parents would sign

"May we read the letter first?" both Arthur and Lucius asked at once causing Sirius to chuckle slightly

"Of course" Sirius replied handing over copies freely whilst retaining the original with the signatures of himself and their allies.

Not five minutes later the letter with all the signatures was winging it to Hogwarts in the claws of a Gringotts owl. The Malfoys and The Weasleys shook hands with Sirius after extracting a promise that any reply would be forwarded on if necessary. Both couples nodded to each other before leaving the room and going about their lives, Harry and Danielle shared a look of relief before tensing again as Sirius stood up.

"Thank you for your time Master Burchoke" Sirius said handing over the paperwork for filing "I will see you again next week"

"Of course Lord Black" Burchoke replied sliding the paperwork into a file "Heir Potter Miss Greenwood"

"Master Burchoke" Harry and Danielle echoed standing up and bowing in sync before following Sirius out of the room

"The moment we get home you guys are grounded" Sirius said as they headed to the apparition point "Until we go to Diagon alley halfway through August"

"Yes Sirius" came the combined reply from Danielle and Harry both had decided from then on they were going to be responsible for their actions intentional or not.

*****END*****END*****END*****

THANK YOU FOR READING THE HOGWARTS ROUGES

PLEASE LIKE FAVORATE AND REIVEW IT WILL BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED

A SEQUAL OF SORTS IS IN THE WORKS BUT UNTIL I ACTUALLY HAVE A STORYLINE FOR IT IT WON'T HAPPEN ALL I HAVE ARE A RANDOM JUMBLE OF SCENES FORM WHEN THEIR MUCH OLDER I'M NOT SURE HOW IT'LL WORK.


End file.
